


Bedtime Snuggles

by FluffMarshmallow (ResidentEvilNerd98)



Series: Avalya and Hadrian, the tales of a researcher and himbo [3]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentEvilNerd98/pseuds/FluffMarshmallow
Summary: Returning from a tiring hunt, Hadrian finds a little surprise in his room.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Avalya and Hadrian, the tales of a researcher and himbo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856122
Kudos: 6





	Bedtime Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that was thrown at me and I just went with it.
> 
> Say hi to me on Tumblr [here](https://https://www.tumblr.com/blog/himbo-hunter-hadrian)

Hadrian nearly collapsed from exhaustion as the Wingdrake dropped him in Seliana. The fight against the Kushala had drained every ounce of strength from his body. It had been causing severe disturbances in the Ancient Forest, the native Grimalkyne tribes doing their best to fight back. The hunt had taken close to a month to complete, the dragon never keeping to one location and constantly barraging teams with its winds.

Only a few people were milling about at the late hour, carrying supplies to prepare for expeditions in the morning. Straightening himself shakily, Hadrian started to slowly make his way to his room, images of soaking in a hot spring floating through his mind, a small smile creeping on his face.

He took only a few steps before he felt a weight on his shoulders. Craning his head to look, he saw Willow perched nestled comfortably. He reached to scratch behind her ears, knowing his hunting partner needed the rest more than him; her help fighting the Blacksteel Dragon had been indispensable. He made his way over the ramps leading to his room, using the handrails for extra support, pulling himself up more than walking. Reaching the top, he felt he’d cleared the first hurdle; next would be climbing the short staircase to his door.

He felt Willow’s weight starting to bear down on him, sapping even more of his already miniscule strength. Looking around, he hoped to spot someone to take the napping Palico from his shoulders; spotting a researcher, he called her over. “I’m sorry to distract you from your research,” he apologised when she reached him. “Can you please take my hunting partner? We have just returned from fighting a Kushala and..” He couldn’t finish his request when his legs started to protest painfully from Willow’s added weight on top of the climb up the ramp.

The researcher nodded, taking Willow gently; nestling the cat within her arms. She assured Hadrian that Willow will be well taken care of and he should go rest immediately. Hadrian nodded his vision getting bleary. He blinked rapidly, shaking his head as he feared he might fall over from exhaustion, climbing the stairs to his room. The entry past the door was lit with torches, a sign the housekeeper was still up and about, following the short hallway leading to the descending staircase. 

The room was lit warmly, the heat from the large fireplace against the back wall soothing him, making him feel as though he could doze off where he stood. Taking a deep breath in, he descended slowly, turning to his left when he reached the bottom. Opening his equipment box to pull out some bedclothes, he removed his overcoat, dropping it on top of the box then removed his shirt, placing it with his coat. Walking over to sit on his bed, he removed his boots and socks, leaving them on the floor; he stood quickly to remove his trousers when he caught movement from the corner of his eye. His tired mind assumed it to be his housekeeper, but curiosity got the better of him.

He heard a shuffling sound coming from the where the fireplace was located; he walked over to see something nestled into the sofa, curled up small. Moving closer revealed the figure to be Avalya, sleeping soundly in one of his shirts. He smiled lovingly at her form. He bent down, gently picking her up, and carried her over to the bed, setting her down and moving around to the other side. He finished dressing for bed, pulling the covers back from under Avalya softly and climbed in beside her, snuggling down and quickly falling into a deep slumber.  
\------------

With Hadrian away fighting the Blacksteel Dragon, Avalya buried herself in her work, researching monsters and locales; looking over the fauna and flora. He’d been gone for nearly a month now, not uncommon especially when an Elder Dragon was involved, but she still worried for his well being, despite how skilled he was. Her worry came because of the Kushala; the dragon was known for being incredibly aggressive. She shook her head of the thoughts. No point in fretting about it. ‘He’ll be fine,’ she told herself, looking over research for an Acidic Glavenus, studying notes on its tail and how it can be counteracted. 

She was partway through her notes when the Analytics Director, Lucie, came up to her. 

“Coucou ma belle,” she greeted. “C’mon, you have been at those papers all day, let’s go for some drinks and unwind.” 

Avalya raised her head to see her supervisor and friend standing opposite her, watching her with a small smile. Sighing, she closed her notebook, the same one that eluded her for two days, the reason she had met Hadrian, and looked her friend in the eyes. It didn’t take much convincing to get Avalya to pause her research for a little leisure. 

Thirty minutes later, Avalya was on her third ale tankard; talking animatedly about Hadrian, regaling all the times he’d done something impressive or stupid. She spoke about a time he accompanied her on an expedition to the Wildspire Waste, when she had gone to collect research on a Jyuratodus, and had made the journey more enjoyable with his antics. She told about how she worried she had lost him, only to discover him riding an Apceros, remembering fondly the grin on his face. She spoke well into the night, talking about the mornings her and Hadrian had, how he’d snuggle into her not wanting to get out of bed; complaining it was cold. The more she spoke however, the more she began to miss him, seeing his face, hearing his laugh. 

Lucie noticed the change, watching Avalya’s face fall; deciding to try and cheer her friend up she said, “well think about it, he’ll be back soon and then you can give him the biggest hug.” She paused for a second before adding, “even if he might smell a little gamey.” Avalya chuckled, stating that she wasn’t wrong; he didn’t typically smell the best when he came back. Avalya began to feel time waning on, beginning to feel tired, her eyes starting to get heavy; she stood, bidding her friend a goodnight with a hug.

She made her way over to Hadrian’s room, greeting the housekeeper dusting the paintings on the walls by the staircase. The tiny felyne greeted her warmly, asking her if she wanted any amenities, to which Avalya declined politely, telling him she was simply coming in for some quiet. She walked around the room, looking at the paintings depicting various regions, the Ancient Forest, the Coral Highlands, but the one that caught her eye was one showing the Elder’s Recess. She turned around, taking in the sight of the warm coloured room; she loved this place, always feeling at peace here. 

She removed her shoes, the housekeeper taking them away, then she began to dress down for the night. She kept some nightclothes in Hadrian’s room, just in case she spent the night. Looking through the equipment box, she found a shirt, oversized for her small stature but perfect for cozying up in. Putting it on, she noticed it came down to the top of her knees. Content at the size, she walked over to the sofa in front of the fireplace. She laid down, sighing happily at the weight being lifted from her legs, plumping up a cushion to rest her head on. Only a moment later, her eyelids began to slide closed, a combination of the sofa’s softness and the warmth radiating from the fireplace; she drifted off.

When she began to stir from her slumber, she noted a presence next to her, kicking out heat, a heat she was familiar with. Sitting up hastily, she rubbed the blur from her eyes to see Hadrian sleeping soundly. She gasped out loud, then quickly covered her mouth being careful to not wake him. She noticed one of her arms was trapped under his head, Hadrian hugging it tightly; her gaze softened, she always loved to see him like this.

\------------  
He hadn’t felt so comfortable in the near month he’d been gone, snuggled warmly in his bed, he’d missed being cuddled up with Avalya. Being out on dangerous hunts made him appreciate the simplest pleasures all the more; seeing her asleep in his shirt, in his room, on his sofa the night before made his heart soar. He could never properly express how much he loved her with words alone, so he chose to show it. Cracking open his eyes, his vision bleary from his sleep but he saw Avalya asleep next to him. He thought she always looked so ethereal; a goddess. She started to stir, doing her little tense before she’d stretch out in that enticing feline manner. Feeling mischievous, he settled back down; pretending to sleep, forcing the little grin off his face. He heard her shuffle, then try to stifle a gasp; he summoned all his willpower to not smile, but stretched out his legs to relieve the tension within them. He grimaced at the jolt of pain, the muscles protesting the movement; he opened his eyes to see Avalya looking down at him with a gaze, one that held barely contained joy. “Morning.” He croaked, voice rough from sleep and all the yelling he’d done during his hunt.  
“Good morning.” She replied softly, reaching over to stroke his hair, threading her fingers through it softly, scratching softly at his scalp. He let out a sound akin to a purr, enjoying the moment. “When did you return?” She asked, continuing the motion, enjoying his reaction.  
“Late last night,” he replied. “Came in here to find you asleep on the sofa.” She looked at him softly, asking if he was hungry, to which he responded he’d rather stay cuddled in bed a while longer. He didn’t want to report in just yet, instead preferring to enjoy the morning with his love and let all the other worries melt away.


End file.
